


I Will Kiss Thy Lips...

by AzureMist



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: First Kiss, First Kisses, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Romance, Theater AU, let them be gay together..... you cowards, lucrow, there isnt enough Luke and Crow content, theyre like sixteen here???, this is just really cheesy and really dumb but i like it a lot..., well for Luke anyway, well it’s not exactly an au theyre just in high school now but.. ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMist/pseuds/AzureMist
Summary: Luke and Crow, now in high school, have become close friends, and have even developed crushes on each other. So, is it a stroke of luck or... Something else that they’re paired to preform arguably the most famous romantic play of all time?Alternative summary: The Romeo and Juliet theater Lucrow fanfiction that nobody wanted or asked for.





	I Will Kiss Thy Lips...

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually originally a roleplay between my good friend and I, and I asked if I could edit it a bit to make it a fanfiction and upload it, and my friend agreed! So I hope you like our boys being lovestruck dumbasses.
> 
> Also, before anyone comments that it’s unrealistic for Crow to not know what Romeo and Juliet was about before being told: the person I was roleplaying with is in high school, and found out that Romeo and Juliet died at the end through the roleplay. (Yes, Richie, I’m calling you out.)

The bell had just chimed, for 4th period to start, and the teacher of the classroom walked up in front of the students, clapping her hands together excitedly. “So! Everyone’s auditions for the class play has been set in, and the roles have been chosen!”

Luke, unlike some other students, chose to cheer at this information. Despite being in high school now, he loved the play the drama period put on; plus, this year he was in class with his longtime crush and friend, Crow, so they could spend that time together! Even if Crow disliked school plays. (He had admitted to Luke on the very first day that he only joined drama so that he could get an easy A.)

The teacher’s smiled turned a bit awkward. “But, eh, as you know, our class... Doesn’t have many females. So a few males will have to play female roles...” A few boys groaned at that. “But I think the final results are really going to take advantage of everyone’s personal strengths as actors!! Okay; now, pass the scripts out, Amy...”

Everyone’s scripts had their own lines highlighted, as well as their character’s name as the top of the first page, so every child shouted out their character as they received their script. When Luke took his, he opened it, and his eyes lit up.

“I’m ROMEO!” He announced proudly, with a huge grin. He’d been told at the auditions that his acting was good, sure, but he thought the teacher told everyone that. He hadn’t taken it seriously, much less expected a lead role. He immediately looked around to see who would shout out their role as Juliet.

Crow, meanwhile, simply ignored what Luke had called. He admitted to himself that he'd like to see Luke in a cute dress-up, but he didn't care about the play too much. He hadn’t even read through the script. All he knew was that Romeo and Juliet was supposed to be some sort of classic. ‘What if I get the role of a bush?' Crow chuckled at that thought. It wasn't until he saw his paper that his entire life began crashing down. He looked at the paper, horror filling his eyes. He whispered, ever so quietly to himself. "...Juliet."

Luke sat down, proud of his accomplishment, even if it was just a small school play, and looked over at Crow with an enthusiastic smile. “Hehe~! Sorry, guess I took the lead role~! What did you get?”

Crow, not really understanding what the role of Juliet would entail except for more work, just said, with much dread in his voice, “I have Juliet."

Luke’s face went cold... Then incredibly hot.

Very... Very... VERY hot.

One of the girls happened to hear him, and complained, “A BOY got the main female role?!”

The teacher waved awkwardly, trying to explain why the two lead roles both happened to be male, but Luke remained silent.

All he could think about was all of the times in the play where Romeo and Juliet held hands... Danced...

Kissed...

Crow just looked up from his script and laughed. "Sucks, doesn't it? This means I actually have to put in work for this stupid subject."

One of the annoyed girls looked over at him, angry and jealous. “Yeaahhh, and it also means you’ll have to kiss a BOY in front of EVERYONE.”

Crow took a few seconds to comprehend this... (Kiss a boy? Who? Well, Luke is the other title character...) However, once he put two and two together his whole face went red, all the way to the tip of his ears. "... What?"

Another girl smirked at Crow’s apparent discomfort and joined in. “YEAH! Romeo and Juliet get really close a LOT! And they SLOW DANCE and they HOLD HANDS and they KISS!! That’s why a girl should have gotten a role.”

Crow couldn't even process the idea. Him... And... Luke would... Kiss? He remained silent, staring at his desk.

Luke shifted in his seat, nervous, before suddenly shouting, “MISS, CAN I CHANGE ROLES PLEASE?!”

The teacher paused her conversation with the girls to talk to Luke. “No, all roles are final! And, seeing as how Romeo and Juliet’s interactions will be the main focus of the school play, you and Crow will be assigned to practice the play at home!”

Luke slowly sank in his chair, refusing to look at Crow. After a few moments he looked over to the other boy, and attempted to speak. “I-I...” His voice trailed off, as he couldn’t think of anything.

Crow finally looked up from his desk, with an ominous expression... His face blank, nothing going across it. "Luke...." he began, his voice dripping with poison. "If someone finds a dead body tomorrow, make sure they don't link it to me."

Luke whined. “Noooooo!!! Look, it’s not that bad! It’s not like... ACTUALLY romantic... Just... Two guys... Practicing acting... But not romantically... Because they’re not gay.” He wanted to facepalm at his own pathetic attempt to make things better.

Crow smirked, and looked up at Luke. "Two bros, chillin' in a hot tub...." He didn't even bother finish the sentence; someone else probably would for him. As expected, another boy from across the room heard him and finished, “FIVE FEET APART, ‘CAUSE THEY’RE NOT GAY!”

Luke weakly laughed, shifting around a lot. “Exactly! Haha... Haha.” He kicked his legs under his desk, feeling incredibly nervous. “Um... So... I guess... The teacher wants us to practice...”

Crow furrowed his eyebrows. "Like... Practice right now? Shouldn't we be somewhere..." He looked away from Luke, his face going hot again. "Private?"

Luke’s face lit neon pink and waved his hands. “NONONO NOT NOW! I MEANT!!! AFTER SCHOOL!!” He pulled his hat over his eyes, blushing wildly. “I was going to ask... If you wanted to come to my house after school...”

Crow's face lit up. "Oh!!” Despite his relief, he did feel rather embarrassed about the misunderstanding... He tried to play it off. “Uh... Sure, theater kid. " He smirked, and flicked Luke's nose, earning a whine of protest.

Their conversation was cut short by the teacher clapping her hands together, to call attention to herself so she could start with today’s lesson. However, both boys knew they were certainly not going to be able to pay attention.

~

A few minutes after the final bell rang, Luke walked into Crow’s final period, and scanned the class for him. He hadn’t rushed here, because he knew Crow was slow to leave, and, sure enough, he was just now finishing packing up. Luke rushed over to him, with a shy smile. “Um... We can walk home together... If you want... ‘Cause we have to go to my house, anyway.”

Crow stood up and slung his backpack on. Unlike Luke, he only held onto one strap. "Whatever floats your boat."

Luke nodded, trying to be calm. “Okay!” He took Crow by his wrist (never by the hand, dear Lord) and lead him out of the classroom.

On the way home, he tried to make conversation. “So, do you really hate being Juliet just because of it being more work?”

Crow's face lit up red, feeling nerves twist in his gut. "Y... Yeah! What make you think otherwise? What, you think the thought of us...” He swallowed. “Kissing scares me? As if!"

Luke blinks a few times. “I never said anything about being scared.”

Crow, immediately aware of what he just said, decided to promptly ignore what he just said. "And neither did I, nerd! Let's just get to your house already."

Luke laughed a bit. “Okay, okay~... We’re here anyways!”

He lead Crow in and closed the front door behind him. He spread his arms wide. “We’ve got the whoooole house to ourselves today! The professor is out on a case, and he wanted to take Flora instead of me to make up for all the times he did the same to her.” He pointed to the fridge. “Want a snack?”

Crow was always down for food. He walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch, kicking off his shoes. He put his feet on the small table. "Sure, whatcha got to eat?"

“Feet of the table, heathen!!!” Luke called, without turning around to see him, like he had eyes in the back of his head. Crow obeyed, but slouched on the couch, which he knew Luke also hated. “Um... Applesauce, water, soda, some Oreos, and granola bars,” Luke continued.

"Oh, could I get some soda and oreos? And are you gonna get something for yourself?"

“Probably just water!” Luke said, getting a Coke and a few Oreos for Crow and a water bottle for himself. He would tell Crow it was because it would be better for his voice (for acting), but that would need to relentless teasing, and he was already flustered enough.

Luke sat next to Crow on the living room couch, and bumped his shoulder playfully. “Hehe, we should eat here, so we can look over our scripts as we eat! Technically, I’m not allowed to eat in the living room but!! I’m a rebel.” It was painfully obvious he was trying to impress Crow, especially because it was immediately followed up with, “Don’t get food or soda on the couch.”

Crow chuckled. "Haha, don't worry. I'll be careful."

As Crow crunched on his Oreos, Luke skimmed over the script. A part of him wanted to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible... But, on the other hand...

Luke sighed. “Yeah, okay, the first time will be the most awkward, so let’s just do the last scene and get it out of the way, alright?” He was, of course, referring to the scene where Juliet kisses Romeo. He looked at Crow for his input.

Crow's looked away from Luke, grinning nervously. "W-well, there's the thing that actors do where they cup the others head and put their thumb between the lips so it's!! Not really a kiss!"

Luke sighed softly. “Well, thank god for that...” He stood up and looked at his script again. “Um... I’ll start from...” He was already blushing, knowing Crow was supposed to be Juliet, but tried to shake it off. “I’ll start from ‘Ah, dear Juliet.’”

He plopped the script on the ground; in all honesty, he had memorized this part in class, seeing as it was the climax of the movie and all. He took a deep breath, and, with wide, dramatic actions and a clear speaking voice, began with his part.

“Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; and never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; o, here will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!”

Luke tilted his head back and used his own water as a prop of sorts, drinking from it like it was the deathly poison.

“O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.”

Luke dramatically fell over onto his back with his eyes closed, then opened one eye to look at Crow. “We’ll skip the stuff in the middle. You start at ‘What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?’ And practice seriously!! There has to be a reason that they picked you.”

Crow sighed. “Yeah, okay...” He glanced over his script a few times, before standing up. He was tempted to just say the words in a monotone to get it over with, but Luke was sure to scold him until he actually tried... So he dropped to his knees next to Luke, as if he was in great grief and his knees had simply given out.

“What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?” He took the water bottle ‘prop’ from Luke and held it, with a distraught expression to match his words. “Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end... Churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?!”

It was like Luke had expected; there was a reason they had chosen Crow. Though he had only joined drama for an easy grade, he was genuinely talented... His voice was breaking and wavering, as if he was in true agony. Luke smiled to himself. It seemed he wasn’t the only theater kid.

Finally, came the line that the two boys had been... Dreading? Looking forward to?

“I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.”

Luke tried to relax his eyes to keep the illusion alive that he was ‘dead’, but knowing what was coming made him just want to jump off the ground and run away in embarrassment. Nonetheless, he willed himself to stay still, his heart pounding in his ears and his face getting red.

Although Crow was embarrassed, as well, he knew Luke was right about the smart thing being to just get it over with. He tried to silence his thundering heartbeat by taking a breath, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Luke's. They were soft, and tasted... Sweet. He let his lips linger, for perhaps a little too long, and then leaned back up. "Thy lips are warm,” he recited softly, and it was true; Luke’s lips were soft and warm against his, like he had imagined so many times before.

A realization hit him like a bat in the back of the head. In the heat of the moment, he forgot to put his thumb between his and Luke's own soft, plump lips. He felt a wave of panic overcome him, and he covered his mouth with his hands, his face burning.

Luke had noticed, as well. How could he not have? He waited for Crow to say something about it, or at least say his next line, but it was silent. After a few long seconds, Luke opened one of his eyes, his face bright pink. “C-Crow... You forgot... To do the... Thumb thing...”

Crow could barely speak, his whole body frozen, stiff like a robot. "... Yee-haw,” he said simply, trying to be funny to lighten the mood; however, his panicked voice killed the attempt.

Luke ignored Crow and sat up, opening both eyes. He brought the neck of his shirt up to his nose, trying to cover his furiously blushing face. “Did you... Was it... On purpose?” His voice was squeaky from his flustered state.

Crow waved his hands, speaking quickly; acting immensely nervous, despite his usual calm and standoff nature. "NO! I just...! In the heat in the moment and...! It just felt nice and...! And just...! Just forget it happened!!"

Luke finally stood up, but kept his shirt collar up to his nose, muffling his words but somehow making him feel a bit calmer. “I... Did...” He raised his shirt collar up to cover his eyes, feeling like he was going to die. “It... Wasn’t... A bad thing... That you did that...”

Crow felt his stomach twist. Did he hear that right? Did Luke... Not mind?

Despite his own nerves, Crow forced himself to speak up, to reassure himself he hadn’t been hearing things. "You... Liked it?"

Luke just wanted to curl up into a tiny ball. Couldn’t he communicate thoughts to Crow is some way other than speaking out loud? He felt like his throat was closing up from nerves. “Y... Yeah... It... Was good...”

Crow felt his heart galloping in his chest, and he was almost positive that Luke could hear it if he listened hard enough.

Luke... He really liked...

He swallowed down his nervousness, and leaned over to Luke and kissed him again, cupping Luke’s face. Knowing that Luke felt the same way he did, he was able to be more... Passionate. It lasted longer, and Crow toyed with Luke's lip, biting at it. A chill went up his spine when he earned a flustered whimper from the other boy.

Now, Crow could taste the full flavors of Luke's mouth. It wasn't just sweet. It was like a strawberry cake, like a doughnut filled with tasty cream. Crow only pulled away for a moment to catch his breath.

Luke’s eyes weren’t exactly wide after the kiss. But they were more alive than ever. He didn’t feel hot anymore, but comfortably warm. Without thinking, he licked his lips, and then inwardly cringed at how that must have looked. But that only lasting for a moment, because he felt so fluffy and warm. Everything around him looked so nice, all of a sudden...

And Crow... His eyes were alive, too, and he looked messier, somehow. Disheveled. But in a really, really, really good way.

Luke immediately went to burying hiding his face again; this time, burying it in the other boy’s chest, and making an embarrassed whimpering sound.

Crow paused to catch his breath (he hadn’t kissed enough people to know how to breathe at the same time), before speaking again. "That was... Nice."

Looking at how sweetly flustered Luke was... How blushy he had made him... Crow felt his usual confidence returning.

Before Luke could speak, he gently took Luke’s and sat down on the couch, pulling Luke next to him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He wanted to kiss the other boy until he was a lovestruck, goofy mess, drunk off of affection.

"I think it's safe to say we aren't gonna practice the play now, yeah?" Crow asked, with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In the original roleplay, Crow didn’t know that Romeo and Juliet died at the end, so when Luke preformed that bit where Romeo died, he cried and needed comfort from Luke. But I found it broke the story a bit, so I edited it out. It was cute though... Let Crow have a hug 2k19...
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
